Ginny is Broken
by camcaro
Summary: Ginny n'est pas dans le pire de son deuil d'Harry, mais elle est tout de même très tristre. Les questions défilent dans sa tête. Fic écrite avec la toune Broken.


Encore l'équipe de folles! loll C'est encore une fois un one-shot, et encore par camille lolll pauvre caro elle manque de temps et moi je n'ai que ca a faire (bon il faut dire que je néglige un peu (enfait beaucoup)les devoirs...) loll menfin je m'écarte du sujet la bonne lecture!

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, le corps ruisselant de sueur. Des larmes se mêlaient au gouttes de transpiration qui s'écoulaient de son visage. Elle serra ses couvertures dans ses mains moites et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle repensa à la voix de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

La jeune rouquine fixa le plafond, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle retira son bras gauche de sous ses couvertures et elle réussit à distinguer de fines cicatrices sur son avant-bras à travers la noirceur. Se mutiler était une sensation étrange; C'était comme si on retirait la douleur verbale en s'infilgeant de la douleur physique. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça...

_I wanna hold you high_

_and steal your pain away_

Ginny laissa retomber son bras sur son lit et se tourna pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. Après s'être habituée à la lueur de la lumière, elle se mit à genoux sur le plancher et ouvrit une lame de parquet branlante pour en retirer une toute petite boite. Elle se rassied sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Ginny y rangeait toutes sortes de souvenirs; Des bijoux, des poèmes qu'elle avait elle même écrits, des lettres, mais surtout, des photos. Elle en sortit son souvenir préféré, celui qui la touchait tant et qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'audace de s'en débarasser: la photo de son amour.

_I kept your photograph_

_and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_and steal your pain_

À travers ses larmes, un sourire attendri apparut sur le visage de Ginny alors qu'elle regardait la photo d'un homme courageux, beau et fort. Un homme qui avait accompli des choses incroyables et qui avait survécu à des épreuves immenses. Un homme que tout le monde aimait: Harry James Potter. Ce dernier faisait signe à sa bien-aimée en souriant largement et en riant parfois. Ginny se souvenait encore de lui jeune et adolescent et le voyait à présent adulte et mature. S'il s'était douté qu'il allait mourir 1 an plus tard... Il s'était tenu debout et avait combattu durant cette stupide guerre et y avait laissé sa peau... Le coeur de Ginny était en mille miettes.

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

Ginny se mit soudainement à ressentir de la rage. Pourquoi était-il parti? Pourquoi était-il mort? Il aurait du penser à elle! Il n'avait aucune considération pour elle! Sous l'effet de la colère, elle frappa si fort son oreiller que celui-ci éclata et plusieurs plumes s'envolèrent en tous sens.

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Ginny eut ensuite un sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas de la faute à Harry. Elle n'avait pas à être en colère contre lui. Il était mort la tête haute, comme son père James. Elle devrait être fière... Et elle l'était. Elle voulait aller le rejoindre...Bien sûr, il la regardait et la surveillait, mais... Tout était très confus... Cette photo la touchait tant... Ginny assécha ses larmes et sourit tristement en regardant de nouveau la photo. Le pire de son deuil touchait à sa fin, elle commencait à le réaliser.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain away_

Ginny continua d'observer la photo. Harry n'y était pas seul. Une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés souriait largement. Une fille si intelligente, belle et courageuse. Une femme qui donnerait tout pour ses amis et sa famille. Cette sorcière géniale qui peut tout faire d'un coup de baguette et qui est tellement fidèle... Ginny s'ennuyait horriblement d'Hermione Granger, sa grande amie qui avait été toujours présente pour elle. En fait, elle n'était pas morte. Durant la grande guerre, elle avait survécu a des Doloris déchaînés et des sorts complexes, mais un trouble Moldu l'avait affectée. Le coma. Probablement permanent. Les guérisseur n'y comprenaient rien et personne n'arrivait à la sortir de cet enfer. Enfin, Ginny regarda un grand roux avec une allure dégingandée. Un homme autrefois si macho, bizarre et timide, qui était devenu beau, musclé et serviable... Un homme à la fois amusant et sérieux qui en a tellement fait pour prouver qu'il avait un coeur en or... Ginny eut un petit rire en repensant à son grand frère Ron Weasley qui s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, qui était toujours là pour l'aider. Son frère qui éprouvait un amour fou pour Hermione et cet amour était réciproque... Ron était mort pour elle et Hermione est tombée dans le coma en voulant le sauver... Quatre sorts à la fois, des sortilèges inconnus, lui avaient été jetés... La cause de son coma était étrange... Une attaque magique qui donne une conséquence moldue...

Ginny maudissa le Mangemort qui avait tué son frère, Voldemort qui avait tué son amoureux et les Mangemorts qui avait heurté Hermione. Trois adultes si extraordinaires, un trio noué d'amitié et d'amour qui fut brisé par le mal. Tout cet empire noir qui régnait... Tous les hommes horribles qui avaient détruit tant de choses... Presque plus de combattants n'étaient en vie et ils allaient sûrement perdre la bataille.

_There's so much left to learn_

_and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_and steal your pain_

Ginny se remit à pleurer. Elle jetta la photo par terre et s'effondra sur son lit couvert de plumes d'oreiller. Elle plongea la tête dans son oreiller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Le pire était effectivement passé, mais elle ne voulait pas l'assumer. Elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait être vraiment heureuse seulement en revoyant Harry... Pour de bon...

_Because I'm broken_

_when I'm open_

_and I don't feel like_

_That I'm strong enough_

Ginny se jetta en bas de son lit et atterit sur le coccyx. Une douleur terrible lui traversa cette partie du corps, mais elle s'en fichait. Justement, c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Elle se leva en tremblant légèrement et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

_Because I'm broken_

_when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right_

_when you're gone away_

Ginny traversa le couloir très discrètement et descendit dans la cuisine d'où la seule lueur provenait de la fenêtre, grâce à la lune. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et ouvrit une armoire en se penchant. D'une main tremblotante, elle sortit une bouteille vide et sortit dehors.

_Because I'm broken_

_when I'm open_

_and I don't feel like_

_that I'm strong enough_

Ginny marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe humide par la pluie d'il y a quelques heures et se dirigea vers une vieille cabane dans un arbre qu'elle avait construite avec ses frères il y a plusieurs années. Elle grimpa dans la vielle échelle et entra dans la cabane. Elle prit son élan et brisa la bouteille contre le mur. Des morceaux de vitre jonchaient le sol et elle pilait dessus. Elle se coupa à plusieurs reprises et la douleur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, mais elle fit comme si rien n'était et profita presque de la douleur. Elle se pencha et prit un gros morceau de vitre qui avait l'air bien coupant.

_Because I'm broken_

_when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right_

_when you're gone away_

Ginny regarda longuement le morceau de vitre qu'elle tenait, la vitre qui était sur le sol s'enfonçant lentement dans ses pieds. Du sang s'écoulait légèrement, mais rien de dramatique. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Bien que son deuil se poursuivait lentement, elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse seulement en rejoignant Harry et ses amis. Elle approcha lentement le très gros morceau de vitre de son bras et commenca à se couper les veines. Un tremblement incroyable l'envahit alors qu'elle continuait à couper. Elle était secouée de sanglots et de gémissements de douleur. Elle n'essaya même pas de lutter. Ginny laissa la douleur l'evahir et elle s'effondra sur le plancher de la cabane, au milieu des morceaux de vitre.

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore..._

Ginevra Molly Weasley s'est suicidée le 20 avril 1999.

_**Fin**_


End file.
